Luke Keir
Luke Keir is a 18 year old Mirror Mage and a member of the Fairy Tail guild. Appearance Luke is a tall and medium-built teenage boy with choppy navy blue hair that goes up to the tip of his ears. He has silverish-gray eyes. His usual outfit consists of a baggy navy blue tank top and gray pants with combat boots. A set of thowing knives are always sheathed at a belt around his waist; two on the right, two on the left. He is sometimes seen with a white jacket on jobs. His black guild mark is just below his collarbone, and sometimes shown through his shirt. Personality Luke is carefree by nature, but he can get extremely serious when the time calls for it. He often gets into brawls with the guild members, but the fights are never serious. He loves to prank others with his magic, and seems to never be able to stay in one spot at once. Luke prefers not to show any pain or feelings of sorrow, and always hides his emotions under a joke. Luke is very reckless and destructive when using his powers, and is more than willing to demolish an entire town to complete a job. He never sees the importance of something that can just be easily broken again, and prefers durability over fragile objects, which is why he is also extremely uncomfortable when it gets to romance. History Luke came from a very poor and rural town. However, his parents had fairly affluent jobs, and managed to keep their family from getting hungry. However, when Luke was only 5, his parents were killed in front of his eyes by a dark guild. However, instead of breaking down, Luke vowed himself to take care of his younger brother (3; Jarrel Keir) and sister (2; Min Keir). 5 years later, when Luke became 10, he had described things as being very well-off in life. Because Luke had taken many jobs over the years, and had enough money to feed himself and his siblings for at least a year. However, raiders inflitrated the town, and targeted Luke because of his newly earned money. Luke wasn't at home that day, and was in the markets at another town to buy goods. The raiders ransacked their home, but when they found nothing, cornered both Jarrel and Min, and called Luke with telekinesis to come back home, or else one of his siblings will be killed every 10 minutes. Luke, recieving the Telekinesis message, started to run home immediately, but arrived at his house after exactly 20 minutes. He found Min already dead on the floor, and one of the raiders killing off Jarrel. In a newfound rage, his powers as a Mirror mage awoke, and he killed off the entire band of raiders with Refractor of Magic- Scythe. He then left the place he knew as home with only a small sum of money, and ran away from his hometown. Luke had heard of a guild for mages just like him in Magnolia from one of the shop owners, and decided to head there. Traveling under the covers of forests and the shadows, he soon found himself in Magnolia, where he entered Fairy Tail. No one in the guild knows his past, not even the Master. All they can remember is a young 10 year old boy stumbling into the guild hall, covered with dirt and blood. Magic and Abilities Mirror Magic: Luke can refract or convert anything to his will with his powers as a Mirror mage. He had shown great experience with his powers, and can even deflect or twist magic with his spells. *'Vortex Trap:' A torrent of air comes from the air around Luke, and he can pinpoint the vortex in one direction to trap his opponent. The column of air diminishes once Luke casts another spell. *'Backstabber:' Luke can reflect any blast of magic aimed in his directionn back towards the caster of the spell. *Against Magic: Luke can nullify most magical attacks sent towards him, and can negate any magical attack. He is the most capable in this spell, and can cast it unconciously while even sleeping. *'Reflector:' Luke can twist any form of magic other than his to his will, and can use it against his opponents. *'Slicer: '''By forming the air around him into sharp blades, Luke can send the blades towards an opponent. The blades are powerful enough to cut through stone, but not magic. *'Dark Enclosure:' Luke can draw out any form of darkness from his surroundings, and target it towards an area, engulfing the target in utter darkness for 10 seconds. *'Hidden:' Luke can refract the light around him to make himself invisible for 10 seconds. He cannot make anyone other than him invisible, and the effect will immediately vanish if hit by a physical or magical blow. *'Levitate:' Luke can bend the air at his feet to propel himself in midair. He can carry only one person while aloft. *'Copy:' Luke can copy a single magical power from the opponent for one attack. However, the power will have much less damage than the original caster's attack. *'Light of the Mirror:' **'Spiral Pain: Luke can create a tunnel of destructive air from his surroundings and blast it towards an area to engulf the target in a vortex. The reason for the pain is always unknown, but the air can shatter armor and inflict many wounds, and put the victim into great pain. **'''Refractor of Magic- Scythe: Luke can form the magical energy from his surroundings or from himself into a large, 6 foot scythe. The scythe has a blue glass-like handle with silver tips, and a large, 3 foot blade made from silver. Enhanced Durablility: Luke has been proven to be very durable, and capable from taking extreme physical beating with both magic and non-magical blows, and yet still be able to stand up and fight. Enhanced Reflexes: '''Luke is very agile and can sense attacks a second before they happen, and usually throw his throwing knives at the area of the attack first before unleashing a magical attack. '''Expert Scythe Wielder: '''Luke is very familiar with wielding a scythe, and can cut down an army of 15 or more with his Refractor of Magic. '''Expert Knife Wielder: '''Luke is shown to be very skilled with knives, mostly only for close combat. Equipment '''Silver Streak: Luke's set of four throwing daggers. He usually uses them only for throwing, but if forced, can use the daggers in close combat too. All four daggers are similar, with a pointed blade design and black handles. They are always sheathed at his belt, two on the right and two on the left. He is usually never seen without them. '''Crescent Moon: '''He also has a non-magical scythe that he usually brings on jobs. This one is smaller than his Refractor of Magic, only about 5 feet tall, the blade being 4 feet wide. The handle is silver, with small, 5 inch wide sheets of leather tied around the places where his hands will hold the weapon. The blade goes two ways, the left being smaller, and the tip also has a lance-like blade. Category:Characters